1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an endoscope, in particular a laryngoscope and eiphyaryngoscope, comprising a barrel having a light-guide passing therethrough, and an optical system for viewing an area to be examined while under illumination. Such an endoscope will hereinafter be referred to as "of the kind described".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endoscopes of the kind described are intended, inter alia, to make it easier to observe and examine the larynx and epipharynx, given that the methods of examination previously employed, which involved mirrors, optical systems and the like, called for unusual manual dexterity on the part of the doctor performing the examination, in some cases could not be employed because of anatomical abnormalities, frequently prevented optimum results being achieved, and made it difficult or impossible to make records, which is the case with examination by mirror for example.